


Elementalism

by FiveDollarMixtape



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveDollarMixtape/pseuds/FiveDollarMixtape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EarthClan, FireClan, AirClan, and WaterClan can all control the elements they are named after.  They are also in the middle of an all-out war.  From the moment Ravenpaw starts her apprenticeship, she will play a key role in the war, but what is it? How will she play it? Will she even be aware of it? And can she overcome her anger issues to play that role?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**E A R T H C L A N**

**Leader-** **MORNINGSTAR:** A light brown she-cat with darker paws, ears, tail, and flecks and green eyes.

 **Deputy-** **NIGHTSONG:** A black she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat-** **WHITEDAWN:** A dusty white tom with one green eye and one blue eye.

_Apprentice: Quailpaw_

**Warriors-**

**HOLLYMIST:** A dark brown, almost black she-cat with light brown ears, tail, paws, and chest, and dark eyes.

_Apprentice: Fallowpaw_

**RAINPOOL:** A blue gray she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Wolfpaw_

**BUMBLESTORM:** A gray and dark brown tabby with dark eyes.

 **ACORNWHISKER:** A brown tom with blue eyes.

 **OAKWING:** A light brown and black tom hazel eyes.

 **FROZENFIRE:** A white and silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

 **BLAZEFOX:** A russet she-cat with black paws, ear tips, and tail tip with amber eyes.

 **SHADOWCLAW:** A fluffy, black tom with amber eyes.

 **LEAFBERRY:** A calico she-cat with green eyes.

 **CINDERTHORN:** A light gray tom with dark green eyes.

 **MINTFLOWER:** A thick furred, white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Apprentices-**

**FALLOWPAW:** A light brown tom with a white belly, chest, and muzzle with hazel eyes.

 **QUAILPAW:** A light and dark brown tabby she-cat with dark eyes.

 **WOLFPAW:** A light brown she-cat with black ears, belly, chest, and tail.

**Queens-**

**CROWSTEP:** A black she-cat with bright blue eyes.  Mother to Sootkit.

 **PEBBLEFALL:** A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  Mother to Charcoalkit and Ravenkit.

**Kits-**

**SOOTKIT:** A black tom with bright blue eyes.

 **CHARCOALKIT:** A black tom with green eyes.

 **RAVENKIT:** A fluffy, tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes.

**F I R E C L A N**

**Leader-** **HAUNTEDSTAR:** A dark brown tom with lighter ears, tail, chest, and ears with green eyes.

 **Deputy-** **AMBERDROP:** A light and dark ginger she-cat with a paler belly and forepaw with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat-** **SPARKFUR:** A fluffy ginger she-cat with darker paws and belly and green eyes.

**Warriors-**

**FLOODROAR:** A ruffled brown tom with wild dark brown splatters with one green eye and one blue eye.

 **SANDLFIGHT:** A black she-cat with a tan belly, spots, tail tip, and toes (except for one paw), which a white chin and a splotch on her forehead with green eyes.

 **SHADELEAP:** A black she-cat with dark, blue gray eyes and white toes and tail tip.

 **FLOWERSTREAK:** A thick furred, brown she-cat with a darker streak down her back and white paws, muzzle, and tail tip with forest green eyes.

 **MURKSTEP:** A thick furred, black tom with amber eyes.

 **SHARPSTORM:** A skinny black tom with dark, blue gray eyes.  

 **MINTHEART:** A black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentices-**

**Queens-**

**TALONWHIP:** A gray she-cat with blue eyes.  Mother to Stonekit.

 **HEARTECHO:** A white and dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  Mother to Shellkit.

**Kits-**

**STONEKIT:** A dark gray tom with black ears and paws and blue eyes.

 **SHELLKIT:** A pure white she-kit with green eyes.

**A I R C L A N**

**Leader-** **BREEZESTAR:** A white and light gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Deputy-** **RAINWHISPER:** A light gray she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat-** **MOONTAIL:** A white she-cat with dark gray ears, paws, chest, and dark blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Dovepaw_

**Warriors-**

**SWOOPTALON:** A white tom with dusty ears, paws, chest, belly, and amber eyes.

 **WINGFROST:** A brown and black tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Talonpaw_

**CLOUDHEART:** A dark gray, almost black and white patched she-cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

**STORMSTRIKE:** A white tom with a black face, ears, paws, and tail tip with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

**Apprentices-**

**FEATHERPAW:** A fluffy, light gray she-cat with a white muzzle and paws and green eyes.

 **TALONPAW:** A light and dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

 **DOVEPAW:** A sleek, black she-cat with bright amber eyes.

 **HAWKPAW:** A dark brown tom with golden flecks in his pelt with amber eyes.

**Queens-**

**SUNFUR:** A golden colored she-cat with black paws, ears, tail, chest, belly, and green eyes.  Mother to Frostkit, Snowkit, and Hailkit.

**Kits-**

**FROSTKIT:** A black and golden tabby tom with green eyes.

 **SNOWKIT:** A white she-cat with black flecks and green eyes.

 **HAILKIT:** A white tom with a black face, forepaw, and ears with green eyes.

**W A T E R C L A N**

**Leader-** **FOAMSTAR:** A light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Deputy-** **TIDELEAP:** A black tom with dark gray ears, chest, and muzzle with sea-green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat-** **SHARKTOOTH:** A black tom with white flecks, ears, and a ringlet around his tail.

**Warriors-**

**SANDSWIRL:** A light ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **CORALFIN:** A blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes.

 **BLUETAIL:** A light gray she-cat with white ears, tail, muzzle, chest, and tail with amber eyes.

 **TURTLEWHISKER:** A sleek, black she-cat with sea-green eyes.

 **CRABFUR:** A russet colored tom with sea-green eyes.

 **EELFANG:** A dark gray tom with amber eyes.

 **SNAKECLAW:** A light and dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices-**

**Queens-**

**Kits-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m accepting OC’s!  
> Name:  
> Gender:  
> Personality:  
> Looks:  
> Rank:  
> Other:  
> Huge thanks to Eclipsed Umbreon (DS) and SuperBailey to helping me with names and characters!


	2. Prolouge

_ Answer this: before Gatherings, before many of the rules of the Warrior Code were made… how did the Clans keep peace?  _

 

“What’s a Gathering?” a kit, a black tom with green eyes meowed.

 

“Shut up and let her tell the story, Charcoalkit!” a tortoiseshell kit with amber eyes snapped, her fluffy tail flicking irritably back and forth.  Their mother, a tortoiseshell with green eyes, just shook her head.

 

“Fine,” Charcoalkit meowed.  “Bossy,” he quietly added.

 

_ The answer: they didn’t.  Maybe the Clans  _ you _ read about in your books did, but these Clans are much different.  As for the similarities, they were each started by loners who found cats similar to themselves.  The Clans were named after their founders.  And as for the differences… a big, outstanding one is that they have powers. _

 

_ Earth, later named Earthstar, found cats who could control the earth around them with firm movements, who waited for the right moment to attack and strike with unyielding force,  and liked territory filled with boulders, rocks, and soil.  Fire, later named Firestar, found cats that could control fire with and regulate their power with their breath, moving the swift flames with equally swift movements.  Firestar’s cats held affection for the pine forest territory.  Air, later named Airstar, found cats that could control air by finding the path of least resistance and sought a high connection with their warrior ancestors.  His cats were known for their defensive style of fighting.  Airstar’s cats also liked the meadow territory.  Finally, Water, later named Waterstar, found cats that could draw their power from the moon and could change their opponent's defense into their offense.  The style was immensely graceful, but also deadly.  They loved the territory filled with freezing cold streams. _

 

“How do we know how the other Clans fight?” Charcoalkit asked.  The strings containing the tortoiseshell’s anger seemed to snap, making her leap on her littermate.  The pebbles and small stones around them started shaking violently.  Charcoalkit’s green eyes looked at them nervously as their mother looked at them in a mixture of surprise and pride.  “U-uh, Ravenkit?” he asked, looking up at his littermate.  “You’re moving the stones…”  

 

Ravenkit blinked, her anger diminished, and looked at the shaking pebbles and stones a few seconds before they stopped.  “But we haven’t been trained!”

 

“That wasn’t a ‘we’, Ravenkit,” their mother meowed.  “That was a ‘you’.”  

 

“But Pebblefall,” Charcoalkit meowed, “How can she move rocks and stuff when we haven’t been trained?”

 

“Both of you can,” Pebblefall told them.  “When your emotions get out of control.  Happiness, sadness, excitement, anger,” she listed off, and at the last emotion she gave a sharp look to her short-tempered kit.  Ravenkit just let out a huff in reply, looking away.  

 

“Can you continue the story, please?” Charcoalkit asked.  Pebblefall nodded.  

 

_ When the Clans were first formed, of course there was a bit of confusion.  The four original Clan leaders didn’t know how to deal with their new responsibilities at first, but they adjusted.  Questions clouded their minds: how were they supposed to deal with their mysterious new ancestors who had told them to form Clans in the first place? How were they going to get used to living so close to cats who were so different? The list went on. _

 

_ Generations went on.  The Clans adjusted to their new lives, and new leaders were made.  In the time of Thistlestar of EarthClan, Wingstar of FireClan, Flightstar of AirClan, and Fernstar of WaterClan was when the war started.  Tensions started between FireClan and AirClan, then fighting broke out.  Nearly every moon there was a fight, and soon enough, the two Clans went to WaterClan and EarthClan.   _

 

_ AirClan aligned themselves with WaterClan, deciding to use fire’s opposite element against them.  FireClan went after their strategy, asking EarthClan for help.  Both Clans, tired of the seemingly endless fighting between AirClan and FireClan, agreed and threw themselves into the fight.   _

 

_ However, with the stubborness EarthClan needed to control their element and FireClan’s passion, they quickly turned on each other as well.  AirClan’s tactics of trying to avoid all fighting in the middle of war started to annoy WaterClan, and they turned on their allies as well and the Clans were plunged into an all-out war. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender. Ask your doctor if Elementalism if right for you.


	3. Chapter One

Ravenkit’s fluffy tail flicked back and forth, watching as Sootkit (a black tom with bright blue eyes) and Charcoalkit played together in the clearing.  She shook her head, then turned her eyes back to the stone in front of her.  She wanted to make a rock move again.  She kept staring at it, and staring at it, and staring at it, as if it the longer her eyes burned into the rock the more likely it was to move.  Frustration built up inside of her, and with one firm lash of her tail, the rock flipped over.  

 

Ravenkit sat up straight, her ears perked.  Her amber eyes blinked in surprise as she looked at the flipped-over rock.   _ That’s the most I’ve done so far! _

 

“Hey, save something for your training, Ravenkit!” the tortoiseshell looked up to see a light brown she-cat with black ears, belly, chest, and tail.  She quickly recognized her as Wolfpaw.  

 

“I just want to bend!” Ravenkit meowed, getting to her paws.  

 

“Yeah, I know,” Wolfpaw meowed, sitting next to the short-tempered kit.  “But hey, you and Charcoalkit only have, what, two more moons until you become apprentices? Then your mentors will turn you into great benders!” 

 

Ravenkit turned her head to look up at the larger apprentice.  “You’ve been in training for a moon.  How much bending can you do?”  Wolfpaw put a cattish smile on her face before she slammed her paw on the ground, making the stone that Ravenkit was concentrating on fly across camp.  “What else can you do?” 

 

Wolfpaw just let out a purr.  “You’ll get to see how cool bending really can be when you start your training.”

 

“Oh, come on!” Ravenkit complained, feeling frustrated again.  

 

“Well, Sootkit is starting his apprenticeship soon, right?” Wolfpaw asked.  “Ask him to show you some stuff once he starts learning.”

 

“Wolfpaw!” A voice called.  The two she-cats turned to look at a blue gray she-cat with a green eyes, who Ravenkit recognized as Rainpool.  “Come on, we have some hunting to do!” 

 

The apprentice stood and looked down at the tortoiseshell.  “Well, see you later, Ravenkit!” she meowed, racing over to her mentor.  The kit herself looked around camp.  

 

All of the dens were made of stone, and bent by Earth himself.  They were as stubborn as the EarthClan cats themselves.  There was a large, towering stone, the largest she had ever seen (not that she had much to go on) was at the front of the camp.  Not only was it where the leader’s den was, where new warriors held their vigil, it was also where announcements were made.  

 

Ravenkit didn’t have time to react as she felt herself get bowled over.  She looked up at Sootkit, who had pinned her down.  “Hi, Ravenkit!” he meowed.  She narrowed her eyes and shoved him off of her, then leapt at him.  “Wow, how polite!” he laughed.  Charcoalkit leapt at her next, throwing her off balance.  Her tail lashed as she batted at his face, feeling a light of playfulness.


	4. Chapter Two

“May all cats able to bend the Earth to their will, join here beneath the Watch Stone for a Clan Meeting!” All three kits looked at each other, a bit confused as to why Morningstar was calling a meeting.  But, all three of them had moved rocks before, so they were allowed to attend Clan meetings, and they all clambered over each other to get to the front of the crowd.  They weaved between the legs of the warriors, easily making it to their destination.  They looked up at Morningstar, a light brown she-cat with darker paws, ears, tail, and flecks and green eyes.  

 

“EarthClan,” she meowed, her voice echoing authoritatively across camp.  “As all of us know, WaterClan cannot bend without water near by.  They use this to their advantadge: since they joined the war, almost no fights they have been in have been somewhere where there is no water.  When they are in a place where they have no access to their element, we dominate them.”  The Clan nodded in agreement.

 

“A single patrol of EarthClan cats could take on the whole of a defenseless WaterClan.  But to do that, we need a few more cats help.”  Morningstar’s eyes scraped over her Clan.  “I have decided to give Sootkit, Charcoalkit, and Ravenkit early apprentice ceremonies.”  Ravenkit’s eyes widened, and she couldn’t help but feel surprised to the point of shock.  She barely heard the cries of outrage from the Clan.

 

“They’re just kits!” Ravenkit recognized the voice as Pebblefall.

 

“You can’t sent them out to fight so early!” Crowstep, Sootkit’s mother.  

 

“Are you insane?!” 

 

“We’re in the middle of war, we need all the cats we can get!” 

 

“Quiet!” Morningstar yowled.  The cats were silenced immediately, but Ravenkit could tell that all of their arguments would continue as soon as she ended the meeting.  “I promise, their role in the upcoming battle is minor, and it won’t begin until their mentors and I are sure they are ready for it.  Their training, until they reach six moons, will be easy.”

 

“Why can’t you use warriors for their role?” Pebblefall asked.  If Morningstar was annoyed by it, she didn’t show any signs of it.

 

“Because we need small cats for it.  They need to pretend to be prey, and draw the WaterClan cats into our territory.  As I said before, the battle won’t happen until they are prepared for their roles.”  The leader narrowed her green eyes.  “I will not take arguments.  This battle is important, and these kits are needed.  Sootkit, step forward.”

 

Ravenkit watched Sootkit take a deep breath before he stepped towards their leader, his fur ruffled (as was Charcoalkit’s).  “Sootkit, from this moment on and until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Sootpaw.  Acornwhisker, I believe that you are ready for another apprentice and I entrust Sootpaw’s training onto you.”  A brown tom with blue eyes pushed his way through the crowd, his tail flicking back and forth.  He looked down at the kit in front of him, quickly touching noses before they disappeared into the crowd of cats.

 

“Charcoalkit, step forward.”  The tom next to Ravenkit seemed to freeze.  He didn’t move for a few heartbeats, and she wondered if he was still processing everything.  The tortoiseshell nudged him.  He jumped, then padded forward and looked up at his leader.  “Charcoalkit, from this moment on and until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Charcoalpaw.  Blazefox, I believe that you are ready for another apprentice and I entrust Charcoalpaw’s training onto you.”  A russet she-cat with black paws, ear tips, and tail tip with amber eyes padded through the crowd and gently touched noses with the new apprentice, before they also disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Ravenkit, step forward.”  Ravenkit took a deep breath, trying to calm down her racing thoughts before she stood and padded towards her leader.  She looked up at Morningstar’s imposing figure as the she-cat looked right back at her.  “Ravenkit, from this moment on and until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Ravenpaw.  Frozenfire, I believe that you are ready for another apprentice and I entrust Ravenpaw’s training onto you.”  A white and silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes padded up to the newest apprentice and touched noses with her, purring.  

 

The two disappeared back into the crowd as the Clan half-heartedly cheered.  “Sootpaw! Charcoalpaw! Ravenpaw! Sootpaw! Charcoalpaw! Ravenpaw!”


	5. Chapter Three

Morningstar padded towards the six cats.  “Well, let’s go,” she meowed, leading the way out of camp.  Ravenpaw followed after Frozenfire, her tail flicking back and forth in excitement and hesitation.  What was the role that Morningstar had for them? Why was she so sure about it? 

 

“U-uh, M-M-Morningstar?” Charcoalpaw asked, his stuttering setting off Ravenpaw’s temper.

 

“Yes?” Morningstar asked, padding through the territory.

 

“W-well, I…” he trailed off.

 

“Just ask the question!” Ravenpaw snapped, turning her head sharply to look her littermate.  At the sharp turn of her head, a rock a little larger than a full grown cat’s paw did a few turns over the ground.  Charcoalpaw jumped, lashing his tail, making the rock take a few more turns.  

 

“Ravenpaw! Charcoalpaw!” the two turned their heads to look at Acornwhisker, who was standing next to a stiff looking Sootpaw.  “Enough already! Frozenfire, I hope that you’ll be working on Ravenpaw’s temper.”  The white and silver tabby narrowed her eyes.

 

“I’ll mentor my apprentice however I see fit, Acronwhisker,” she meowed.

 

“Not at first, you won’t,” Morningstar meowed.  “Charcoalpaw, ask your question.”

 

Charcoalpaw swallowed.  “Do our mentors know what they’re teaching us?” 

 

“Not right now, no,” Morningstar replied.  “You’re going to find out now.”  The apprentices and mentors sat down, looking at their leader.

 

“You will not get a tour of the territory, nor will you learn to hunt until the battle is over.  You will learn basic bending, and as I said before, how to act like prey on our territory.  Sootpaw, Charcoalpaw, Ravenpaw, take a look around you.”  The three apprentices followed her order.  Around them was boulders that were sticking out of the ground, large stones, small stones, pebbles, and soil.  “There is no grass to rustle.  You can’t leave prey scents, but WaterClan fishes at all times of the year so I don’t think that will be a problem.  The only things you have are stones to move, your stamina, and your speed.  That is what you will be trained in, starting today.”

 

“But how will we train them in it?” Blazefox asked.

 

“Nightsong and I-” Ravenpaw was surprised that the deputy, but apparently not the senior warriors were involved in the decision of their early apprenticeship, “have decided that the best way is through experience, with some tips first.  The first one being to make sure that you are behind the stone fully, and the next being scoping out your surroundings.”  Morningstar meowed.  The three warriors nodded.  “If you don’t mind, I would like to be here for the first session.”

 

“Of course, Morningstar,” Acornwhisker meowed.  

 

“Each of you, find a rock or boulder,” Blazefox ordered.  The three apprentices stood and raced for a large rock.  

 

“At first,” Frozenfire meowed after a little while, “we’ll start by us finding you, then you’ll run to another rock.”  

 

As she said that, Ravenpaw ducked behind a boulder.  A few heartbeats later, Blazefox’s voice sounded above her, saying ‘found you!’ 

 

And that was how the rest of their day went.  The apprentices ran from rock to rock, moving as soon as the warriors or leader found them.  They were exhausted soon: it felt like heartbeats to Ravenpaw, but she knew that it had to have been longer.  By the time Morningstar called for them to stop, they were exhausted.  Ravenpaw had to lean on Sootpaw, panting and trying to catch her breath.  “The next test-” the tortoiseshell was already feeling more tired, “is to lead the way back to camp.”

 

“Morningstar-” Frozenfire was cut off by the leader raising her tail.  

 

“They can do it,” she meowed.  “Find our scents.”  Ravenpaw opened her jaws, along with the Sootpaw and Charcoalpaw.  

 

“F-found… found it,” Sootpaw panted.

 

“M-me too,” Ravenpaw added.  Charcoalpaw just nodded.  

 

“Good, follow them.” The three apprentices were dragging their paws as they padded forward, their ears and tails dropping.  The scents crisscrossed around the territory, and they followed them loyalty, too tired to argue when they went off in seperate ways.  Their mentors followed after their apprentices, and Morningstar went back to camp to wait for them.  

 

Ravenpaw arrived at camp after Charcoalpaw did, her tail still panting.  “Wow, you look exhausted,” Fallowpaw, a light brown tom with a white belly, chest, and muzzle with hazel eyes commented, padding towards them with Wolfpaw on his tail.  “Does Sootpaw look as bad as you two do?” They nodded.

 

“Well, you’ll be glad that we made nests for you guys!” Wolfpaw meowed.  

 

“You two can go get something to eat,” Frozenfire meowed.  “Then you should get some sleep.  You’ve got training tomorrow,” she added, giving an encouraging nudge to her apprentice before padding off.

 

“StarClan, am I happy that I didn’t start training at four moons,” Fallowpaw meowed.  Wolfpaw nodded in agreement as Sootpaw padded into camp with Acornwhisker on his tail.


	6. Chapter Four

Ravenpaw barely had time to appreciate the fact that the nests were settled on perfectly flat stones, just like they were in the Nursery, before she flopped down onto her feather-lined nest and fell into a dreamless sleep.  It felt like mere heartbeats before a gentle paw was shaking her awake the next morning. 

 

“Ravenpaw,” a she-cat, she recognized the voice as Quailpaw, murmured to her.  “You, Charcoalpaw, and Sootpaw have training today.  Whitedawn and I prepared some traveling herbs for all of you.”  The tortoiseshell forced her eyes open, blinking a few times to try and make the blurry world clear around her.

 

“But… we’re not going anywhere?” she mumbled, her thoughts slowed by sleep.

 

“Yes, but you were exhausted yesterday.  These should give you some more energy.”  Ravenpaw let out a yawn, wanting nothing more than to just curl up and sleep more, but she knew that Frozenfire, Acornwhisker, and Blazefox wouldn’t let her.  “Come on, wake up, Ravenpaw,” Quailpaw meowed softly.  “Charcoalpaw and Sootpaw are already up, sort of.”  The younger she-cat let out a groan, slowly sitting up in her nest and shaking out her fur.  A few feathers that clung to her pelt felt back down to the nest.

 

Quailpaw purred at her.  “Let’s go,” she meowed.  The light and dark brown tabby turned and left the apprentices den, with Ravenpaw following much slower behind her with a yawn.  She was too tired to look at what her littermate and friend were doing.  Quailpaw led the way towards the Medicine Den, where there were three small bundles of herbs set out.  “You should eat these first before you have anything else, they don’t taste the best.”

 

Ravenpaw couldn’t bring herself to care until she lapped up the bitter tasting herbs.  The taste made her face screw up, but she forced herself to chew and swallow at Quailpaw’s urging.  “I know,” the tortoiseshell looked up at the voice.  “Traveling herbs suck,” Frozenfire added.  “Go ahead and grab an actual meal,” she purred.  

 

Ravenpaw nodded and stood, padding towards the fresh kill pile and picking out a rabbit for herself.  She settled down and started eating it.  With every bite she could feel herself get a bit more energy.  Sootpaw settled in across from her.  

 

“I hate training,” he complained.  Ravenpaw let out an annoyed growl in agreement.

 

“We’re just running around the territory!” she meowed.  “How do we even know WaterClan won’t just give up on chasing us?” 

 

Sootpaw blinked, chewing on his mouse.  “Do you think Morningstar and Nightsong thought about that?” 

 

“Maybe,” Ravenpaw meowed, her claws scratching against the ground as she took another bite of her rabbit.  “But they should have thought better about it before they got a five moon old and two four moon old kits to fight for them!”

 

“But they’re training us so that we’ll be as strong as the other apprentices,” Sootpaw meowed.  “Maybe not in bending, but in physical strength.”

 

“And who told you that?” Ravenpaw growled.

 

Sootpaw didn’t seem intimidated by her anger.  “Acornwhisker, on the way back from camp yesterday.”  Charcoalpaw padded up to the other two, a water vole (that must have been caught by WaterClan territory, Ravenpaw had ran by it a bit yesterday) in his jaws.  He let out a yawn before he started eating.  The three quickly started eating, then met up with their mentors at the camp entrance.

 

“You guys ready to run?” Blazefox asked, a small smile on her face.  Charcoalpaw just let out a groan.

 

“No,” Sootpaw meowed.  Acornwhisker shook his head.  

 

“Go on, get out there,” he meowed.

 

“Good luck, you guys!” Frozenfire meowed.  “Scope out your surroundings and make sure you’re completely behind the rock!” 

 

Ravenpaw started running, thankful that Quailpaw had made her eat the traveling herbs now that she actually had energy.  She ducked behind a rock, then pressed herself against it and waited.  She watched Sootpaw run past her, and guessed that Charcoalpaw was farther behind her.

 

“Got you!” Ravenpaw looked up at her mentor, then ran towards another rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just like everyone else, I have school. My first day was today (well, technically yesterday, since it's midnight yesterday, but whatever), and it got so bad that I came home and took a five hour nap that even food couldn't wake me from. What I'm trying to say is that I'll have a harder time updating. I have a teacher who's a literature nerd and actually cares about gender identity and another that keeps making innuendos.


	7. Chapter Five

Ravenpaw quickly found that traveling herbs were a gift from StarClan, since she padded into camp much less exhausted than she was the day before.  Still tired, but not exhausted.  When she woke up the next day, Whitedawn and Quailpaw had no herbs for them.  Quailpaw had told her something about not wanting to use to much of the herbs, and according to their mentors, the three apprentices weren’t running around the territory today.

 

Ravenpaw tried to get the Medicine Cat to tell her what they  _ were _ doing today, but she wouldn’t budge.  Frozenfire, Acornwhisker, and Blazefox were waiting for the three of them.  Ravenpaw, Charcoalpaw, and Sootpaw rushed towards their mentors.  The warriors didn’t hesitate to turn tail and leave camp.

 

“What do you think we’re doing today?” Charcoalpaw asked, his head low and his voice lower.

 

“No idea,” Sootpaw responded.  Ravenpaw nodded in agreement, thoughts running through her head.  Morningstar had said that they wouldn’t learn how to hunt until they had taken care of WaterClan, and that they wouldn’t get a tour of the territory.  Not only that, according to Quailpaw, they weren’t running around the territory today.  She doubted that they would start their bending training so early, so she had no idea.

 

“Here we are!” Frozenfire meowed, stopping in a sandy clearing.  

 

“Welcome to the training hollow,” Blazefox added.  

 

“Today,” Acornwhisker meowed, “we’ll be enhancing your senses.”

 

“What do you mean?” Sootpaw asked, tilting his head.  

 

“Well, you can’t watch for the WaterClan cats,” Blazefox told them.

 

“Even WaterClan isn’t that dumb,” Frozenfire muttered.  “You have to listen and scent for them.”

 

“Sit here,” Acornwhisker gestured to the center of the clearing with his tail, “and close your eyes.  Listen and scent for us.”

 

Sootpaw padded forward first, eager to be in his mentor’s good favor.  Charcoalpaw followed at his heels, and Ravenpaw let out a huff before following after the two toms.  All three sat down and closed their eyes.  

 

“Take a deep breath first,” Blazefox ordered.  Ravenpaw listened to her instructions, taking a deep breath before she listened.  She could hear stones crunching as they slid together under cat’s paws, one set to her right and one behind her.  One cat hadn’t moved.  She sniffed the air.

 

“Frozenfire, why haven’t you moved?” she asked.  Her mentor purred.

 

“Good job, Ravenpaw,” the she-cat congratulated.  “The next part of this training is for us to tell you our positions.”

 

“How’re we supposed to do that?” Charcoalpaw asked.

 

“Just like Ravenpaw just did,” Frozenfire meowed.  “Ravenpaw, where are Acornwhisker and Blazefox?” 

 

Ravenpaw sniffed the air again, but she could only smell Blazefox to her right.  “Blazefox is to our right, so Acornwhisker is behind us?” she slowed down the last part of her statement.  

 

“Good,” Frozenfire purred.  She heard the cats moving, and that was what they did for the rest of the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have heard about the seventeen year old who got hit by a car last Wednesday morning, depending on where you live. The person who got hit was my older brother.
> 
> I'm not okay, but I feel better when I'm doing something, so I'm not going to put any of my stories on hiatus. I'd actually expect more updates, depending on the day. Some days are better than others: yesterday was an absolute shitstorm for me.
> 
> Scott was a great brother. He played guitar, he was funny, couldn't handle jump scares, the only name we could agree on for our future cat was Moon Unit, I had to pay him to stop saying 'bow down to your president' (but I also got a two liter Sunkist out of that dollar), and he would never leave my room without saying 'bye' twice.
> 
> I think it would be an understatement to say that I miss him.


End file.
